Le syndrome d'Ondine
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: "Nos regards se sont croisés. Elle m'avait littéralement emprisonné de son regard océan. Je n'arrivais pas à me détaché de ses yeux bleus clairs, tellement magnifiques. L'oxygène semblait me manqué soudainement. "


Le syndrome d'Ondine

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas. Les paragraphes en italique entre guillemets sont de source internet. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

_« **La légende d' Ondine**_

_Une **ondine** (**ondin** au masculin) est un génie des eaux dans la mythologie germanique ou alsacienne._

_Ondine est une nymphe ou naïade. À l'inverse des sirènes, les nymphes ne fréquentent pas la mer, mais les eaux courantes, rivières, fontaines, et n'ont pas de queue de poisson. Durant l'été, elles aiment se tenir assises sur la margelle des fontaines, et peigner leurs longs cheveux avec des peignes d'or ou d'ivoire. Elles aiment également se baigner dans les cascades, les étangs, et les rivières, à la faveur des jours radieux d'été. On dit que celles qui ont les cheveux couleur d'or possèdent de grands trésors qu'elles gardent dans leurs beaux palais immergés._

_la légende raconte qu'Ondine est une nymphe et qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un beau chevalier. Elle est autorisée à vivre avec lui, mais s'il lui est infidèle, elle lui ôte la possibilité de respirer de manière autonome. Lorsqu'il s'endort, il meurt, et c'est ce qui arrive. Ainsi, le nom d'Ondine est à l'origine du 'syndrome d'Ondine', un terme désignant un syndrome respiratoire. »_

La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était au bord d'une fontaine. Elle était si calme, si innocente. On devait avoir onze ans à cet époque. Je me souvenais qu'elle portait un jean noir délavé, et son fameux haut bleu qui reflétait la couleur de ses beaux yeux. Cela m'avait perturbé, pour je ne sais quelle raison, par son regard si admiratif. Elle aimait l'eau, et les espèces aquatiques. Quand elle me parlait de ce qu'elle aimait, c'est-à-dire sa passion des pokémons aquatiques, je fut subjugué par la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cela me coupa le souffle. Je me souvenais aussi qu'elle avait une manie de resserrer son élastique, qui tenait ses cheveux mi-long. Des cheveux roux, couleur du feu, de la tentation, qui au contact du soleil, avaient des reflets d'or.

A chaque phrase qu'elle osait prononcé, et à chaque geste qu'elle faisait, sa queue de cheval se balança de gauche à droite. J'étais étonné, par chaque détail qu'elle pouvait émettre d'elle.

La seconde fois que je l'ai vue, je l'avais croisé dans un marché de nuit, près d'une rivière.

Je la voyais se penché légèrement au dessus de l'eau, auprès d'un poissirène. Cette vue m'a fit sourire. Ce moment-là, elle m'avait présenté poissirène, qui était son premier pokémon.

On avait beaucoup parler, et j'avais su qu'elle habitait pas loin de chez moi, à Azuria. Finalement on avait décidé de se revoir. Pendant les vacances scolaires, je faisais tout pour partager mon temps avec elle. Elle m'avait comme charmer.

Un an après notre première rencontre, je lui avait proposer de venir partager mes vacances d'Eté avec moi. Chaque année, je partais chez mes grands-parents qui habitaient à une demi-journée de chez moi. Cela est devenu notre routine, chaque Eté, je l'invitais passer les vacances là-bas. Mes grands-parents, étaient toujours contents de l'accueillir.

Plus le temps passait, plus notre amitié était fort. Cette amitié avait quelque chose de spécial, différente de mes autres amis. Ce lien, qui je savais était incassable. Un je ne sais quoi, qui était indescriptible. La pression que j'avais quelque fois à l'école ou à la maison m'étouffais, et quand je la retrouvais, je respirais mieux, elle était comme la bouffée d'oxygène qui me manquait.

Puis soudainement, peu à peu, elle avait pris place dans mes songes. Elle m'était encré en moi, dans ma mémoire, dans chacune de mes pensée. Je ne pensais qu'à elle.

Je la revoyais si souvent, comme si cela m'était vitale. Comme si elle m'avait jeter un sort, une malédiction. Quand j'étais trop loin d'elle, je me sentait bizarrement mal, les murs semblaient peu à peu m'écrasés. J'avais des prises de vertiges, dont les manques de sommeils me frappaient en plein fouet. Pourtant je dormais généralement bien. L'impression qu'il manquait une pièce de puzzle, où cette fameuse pièce manquante était elle.

Cette année, nous étions de nouveaux partis chez mes grands-parents. Ils avaient une maison dans un grand village. La plupart du temps, on allait se baigné dans la cascade près du village, qui se cachait dans un petit bois.

A chaque fois, qu'elle se détendait près de la cascade, j'avais toujours senti que c'était sa place. Après chaque baignade je la voyais démêlé ses beaux cheveux devenu long depuis ces dernières années, assis au bord, les pieds dans l'eau.

Je la contemplais en silence. C'était nos moments rien qu'à nous, où les mots n'avaient plus leurs place. Je voyais légèrement son maillot de bain à travers sa petite robe blanche. Comme à chaque fois, on restait là, jusqu'à la nuit tombée. La lumière de la pleine lune, nous éclaira. Je la voyais pensive, son regard perdu dans l'infini, dans l'éclat de l'eau pure. Seul le bruit lointain de la cascade brisa le silence imposant. Quelquefois, je croisais son regard, où je pouvais apercevoir le reflet sur ses pupilles, l'image de l'eau calme.

Perdu dans mes pensées, depuis un petit moment déjà, mon regard fixé sur elle; je me questionna sur mon comportement. Je me suis rendu compte, que j'étais un peu possessif. Je la voulais que pour moi. Quand une autre personne était trop près d'elle, où qu'un garçon lui collait trop, je ne pouvais m'empêché de ressentir de la jalousie. Mais quand je rencontrais son si beau sourire, cela m'apaissait immédiatement, et j'ai su que je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Cette année, elle avait fêté ses dix-sept ans. Je lui avait offert, deux entrées , pour elle et une personne de son choix, dans un parc aquatique. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi ravie. Je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait serrer fort dans ses bras. Je sentit son odeur, le parfum que je connaissait par coeur. Elle était toujours aussi naturelle, aussi belle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de superficiel, pour être bien , pour être sublime. Elle était déjà. Elle a voulu à tout prix, que j'aille au parc aquatique avec elle, ce qui m'a rendu joyeux. Je savais que je comptais beaucoup pour elle.

Quand nous étions parti là-bas, on s'était amusé comme des petits fous. Je la voyais souriante. Ses éclats de rires, étaient pour moi, la plus belle mélodie. Oui, elle avait bien sa place parmi les eaux.

Je m'étais mis à l'observer de plus en plus. J'avais compris qu'elle m'attirait, et ça depuis longtemps déjà.

Ses cheveux mouillés, lui rendait un air rebelle, et sensuelle. Sa peau recouverte d'une fine couche humide, où les gouttes essayaient de s'y accrochées, ne faisait qu'agrandir mon désir que j'ai pour elle. A coté d'elle, j'avais l'air idiot avec mes lèvres devenues violettes.

Quand un gars lui brisait le coeur, et que je pouvais voir ses larmes malgré qu'elle les cachaient, me donnèrent une colère démesurable. Je ne supportais pas qu'on lui faisait du mal.

On étaient revenus des vacances. Ces jours-ci, mon coeur semblait se serrer de plus en plus. Je suis devenu dépendant d'elle. Elle avait une sorte d'aura, qui me faisait venir jusqu'à elle, à chaque chemin que je prenais.

Lors d'un matin, l'aube venait à peine caresser l'horizon, il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Le dimanche, la plupart dormait encore, et faisait une grasse matinée bien mérité. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. J'étais agité, alors, j'ai décidé que prendre l'air me ferais du bien.

Je n'avais aucune destination. Je laissais mes pas me conduire vers je ne sais où. Je laissais mes pensées vagabonder. Depuis plusieurs mois, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, a ce qu'elle faisait? Si elle était heureuse ou pas ? Si j'allais la voir bientôt ? Pleines de petites questions à se maudire des maux de têtes.

Je quitta ma ville sans vraiment me rendre compte. j'observais les paysages qui s'offraient à moi, quand mes pas s'arrêtèrent. Ce que je vis sous mes yeux, était le plus beau paysage que le monde pouvait donner.

Elle. Assis au rebord de la fontaine. Cette fameuse fontaine, lieu sacrée de la toute première rencontre. Elle contemplait sûrement son reflet, dans l'eau, comme elle le faisait si souvent. On aurait dit un mirage, tellement, les rayons de l'aube, lui rendaient si jolie. Je n'osais pas bouger, de peur que tout ceci ne serai qu' une hallucination. Ce qui est fort probable vu l'état que j'étais rien qu'en posant mon regard sur elle...

Ses cheveux étaient assemblés en un seul coté. Je remarquais qu'elle avait refait sa franche, qui avait poussé rapidement lors de cette saison chaude. Elle était vêtu d'un pantacourt en jean et d'un haut noir à manche trois quart. Sa peau blanche était hâlé et légèrement rosie par le soleil. Elle était si naturelle, si à l'aise, si bien. On aurai dit une nymphe de grande beauté, une fée des eaux, une déesse...

Certainement plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'ai arrêté ma marche.

Je vis sa tête relevé vers moi. Nos regards se sont croisés. Elle m'avait littéralement emprisonné de son regard océan. Je n'arrivais pas à me détaché de ses yeux bleus clairs, tellement magnifiques. L'oxygène semblait me manqué soudainement. Ma gorge était sèche, mes mains devinrent moites. Mon ventre me torturait, à force de se contracter. Elle m'avait ensorcelé d'un simple geste. Le silence nous accompagnait dans nos débats visuels. Une brise me frôla, et caressa tendrement son visage. J'avais l'impression qu'elle savait à quoi je pensait à ce moment-là, que son regard pouvait transpercer le mien. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers moi. Plus elle s'avançais, plus j'avais une impression de douleur qui me pénétrait dans mon corps. Plus elle marchait, plus je me sentais bien... C'était tellement contradictoire !

Ma respiration devint irrégulière. Cette fille me rendait dingue !

Le silence se fit toujours. Je la vis mordillé sa lèvre. Une lueur dansait dans son regard. Est-ce une lueur de désir? Depuis combien temps m'a-t-elle hypnotisé ? Depuis quand suis-je dépendant de la moindre détail de sa personne? Depuis quand suis-je devenu malade d'amour ? Malade d'elle?

Cela fut passé très vite. Le vertige m'a percuté d'un seul coup. Je la vit se mettre sur les pointes des pieds, sa bouche se frôla à la mienne. Un miracle, une prière, un souhait tant espéré s'exauça en silence.

Notre baiser ce fit plus intense. Incontestablement, j'avais perdu mes moyens. J'approfondis le baiser. Mes mains collé à ses joues, je me sentis posséder par une folie exubérante. Quand j'ai voulu me retiré, elle m'emprisonna de ses lèvres douces et somptueuses. Je tomba peu à peu dans la déchéance. Elle m'avait condamné. L'odeur de shampooing titilla mes narines, comme un drogué en manque de dose. Cette drogue, qui aurait pu s'infiltré jusqu'à dans mes poumons. Pourtant l'impression que ma respiration s'était momentanément disparu.

Elle était lors de cet instant de pure bonheur, mon dernier souffle.

Elle m'avait détruit intensément. Elle m'avait tué, avec grandeur. Je mourrais doucement. Je mourrais d'elle. Je mourrais d'amour. J'avais comme une maladie; oui une maladie qui portait son nom.

Oui, elle était bien mon dernier souffle...

« Ondine...»

_« **Le syndrome d'Ondine**_

_Le syndrome d'Ondine (appelé aussi hypoventilation alvéolaire centrale congénitale) est une maladie génétique rare qui se caractérise par une ventilation anormale chez une personne éveillée et une hypoventilation ( manque d'inspiration d'air par les poumons) durant le sommeil malgré une fréquence respiratoire et un volume respiratoire normales. Il est caractérisé par des périodes d'aptée ( arrêts de mouvements respiratoires) s'accompagnant d'une coloration violette sur la peau. Cela donne un risque répété de vertiges et de malaises._

_Le pronostic est grave, marqué par un taux de mortalité élevé et une dépendance à la ventilation mécanique nocturne à vie. _

_Ces arrêts respiratoires sont causés par une augmentation du dioxyde de carbone dans le sang. Dans la majorité des cas, la maladie se révèle à la naissance._

_Le syndrome d'Ondine est une maladie rare due à une atteinte centrale sévère du contrôle nerveux autonome de la respiration. Elle peut toucher les fonctions digestive, cardiovasculaire... »_


End file.
